DAYDREAM warrior
by thedeathdreamer
Summary: Slightly AU/There was a sudden Giant Spider Invader attack from below Uranohoshi High school, when Tsushima Yoshiko was cornered by the giant beasts, she thought it was the end, but then an Invader Annihilation Force Soldier, Yoshioka Akinari came to her rescue. The Special Forces thought that the attack was the last one to occur in the city, but they were wrong. (REQUEST)
1. Prologue

**DAYDREAM warrior**

 **Prologue**

"Waltz, is everything fine in your positon?"

"No signs of _the king._ No ground movements either." The young man called _Waltz_ inspected the area inside his _Warrior._

Ever since the appearance of the giant insects called the _invaders—_ their objective is to invade the earth as they were named _,_ it has been kept secret from the people outside the government to avoid riots. A special force was made to make sure that there would be no sightings of invaders to the cities near the jungles, seas, and the like.

"Alright, let's comeback. _Waltz,_ get ready for school after."

"I'm not going _Tango_. The safety of the earth is much more important than going to school."

"Sheesh, okay, okay."

* * *

 _Kimi no kokoro wa, kagayaiteru kai?_

"What the heck Tango? Are you really that obsessed with idols?" a brunette came out of the shower wearing a black shirt and black pants, matched with untied black combat boots. He glared at the short haired blonde with his black orbs. His white skin shining with the fluorescent bulb that lighted the room.

"Sheesh, Akinari. I mean, Waltz. We're out of work right now, I'm no longer Tango but is now Peter!" Peter sighed and leaned on his chair. "Aqours is such a good group! Other than that, they're a bunch of pretty high schoolers, just like us!" he added.

"Shimazaki Peter, shut it." Akinari sat at the side of his bed and tied his shoes.

"Just look at how pretty my Kanan is! Isn't she a babe?" Peter opened his phone and selected a group photo, then zoomed it on a tall girl whose blue hair tied on a high ponytail—Matsuura Kanan from Aqours.

"A babe? She looks pretty much a normal girl to me." Hearing his response, the blonde sighed. "I almost forgot, you like traditional girls better, right?" He then slid the photo a bit revealing a black long haired girl whose hair was cut in a himecut—Kurosawa Dia.

"Her breasts might not be that big, but boy her skin looks smooth and she's pretty too!"

"What the heck Pete. Do not lewd on the President's daughter."Akinari brushed his hair backwards then stood up from his bed. "I'm up to train."

"H-hey! Aki, Ruby's cute too! Oh and Hanamaru too!" Akinari closed the door without even hearing what Peter wanted to say more.

* * *

Yoshioka Akinari, 18 years old and is a top member of the Invader Annihilation Force. He frequently skips school and trains instead.

He is a young man with a short dark brown hair, with small black eyes. His left eyebrow has a small cut. He has a lean build and stands tall.

Akinari was jogging around the Numazu area as a part of his morning training, he always has his _wing_ or what he calls the deploying key which can send signals to the force and send him his own mechanical body called the Warrior—the weapon they use to battle with the invaders and can also ring when there is an invader response nearby. There was really no particular reason on why he always carries his deploying key when _it's almost impossible_ for the invaders to appear in the cities.

After his training, he eats breakfast at a small café. Akinari always looks like he is living a normal life—but he isn't. Every time there is a giant invader report, he always battles in the front line, with his life at stake.

Finishing his meal, he heard a sound that must be impossible to hear from where he is right now. His deploying key is ringing. He dropped his spoon out of shock, he quickly regained his composure and went out of the café. He pressed the button to send signals to the force, and placed his earpiece on.

"Damn, there isn't any soldiers nearby. I hope this invader is just an ant or a spider." He arrived in front of a school—the Uranohoshi all-girls school. There was a tunnel exit in the middle, luckily looks like there wasn't even a single piece of an insect coming out— _or maybe it has come out and_ _is hiding somewhere behind the school?_ The tunnel exit caught every students attention.

"Maybe I should just report this to the headquarters, looks like this is why there has been a decline on the insects outside the cities recentl—" There was a scream.

He turned around to look at the tunnel exit again, there were giant spiders coming out. They were attacking the students and devouring them whole!

"Everyone, enter the school building. I'm going to handle everything!"

Just in time, his Warrior arrived and all of the remaining students and staffs has entered the building. When he was about to enter its cockpit, there was a student near him that was about to be eaten.

"Save me!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him inside the cockpit.

"Ma'am, this will take only a few minutes. Please don't move a lot and relax since the cockpit's really small." He felt her heaviness as she sat on his lap while he piloted the Warrior.

"W-What are those? I-I've never seen bugs that big before!"

"Relax, you'll be safe with me. I'll explain everything later."

Later his screen became filled with purple liquid from the insects. "Damn, they're really hard to battle with when you're alone." He can't see a thing. He felt his Warrior getting attacked.

"Is this the en—" He heard a blasting noise—something like a lazer gun.

He opened the cockpit to check what was going on— there was a red and black Warrior that killed the insects and closed the tunnel exit. _"That color scheming of an Empress Type Warrior—there's only a single person who pilots a Warrior like that. This is the Bloody Diamond."_ He thought to himself.

The other Warrior's cockpit opened and revealed a long black haired girl. She was wearing a sailor uniform with a turquoise tie—Kurosawa Dia, one of the two daughters of the Force's President. He has battled her once, but that was a long time ago.

He quickly saluted to her. "Salute, I am Yoshioka Akinari of I.A.F. 's First Unit, codename Waltz. It's an honor to have been saved by your highness!"

"How careless of you to get your Warrior's window tainted by a Spider's blood like that. That's a bzzt-bzzt." She smirked.

* * *

All of the students were escorted by I.A.F.'s members on their way home. One of them was Tsushima Yoshiko, who was escorted by the same man that saved her a while ago.

"I-uhm… Thanks from earlier. If you didn't save me maybe I'm being digested right now." Yoshiko cant even look at him, she was blushing.

"I only did my duty." Akinari smiled at the girl he was walking home with. "I am Yoshioka Akinari, a soldier from I.A.F." He introduced.

"I am Yohane, a fallen angel." While she was serious, Akinari just laughed and looked at her. "That's cute, I see you just finished middle school." He added.

"What are those things earlier?" Yoshiko asked.

"Those are a specie of invader. Invaders are a threat to the Earth. Our force was formed to make sure that the existence of the Invaders are kept secret to the whole world." He then sighed. "This is where you live, right? Well then, I'll be taking my leave." He patted Yoshiko's head and ran to the opposite direction. Something dropped that Yoshiko immediately noticed, she picked it up and inspected the small gold plated wing that has a red crystal like stone in the middle of the wing. It was something like a device— _for what is this, anyway?_ She thought.

* * *

"Peter, have you seen my deploying key?" Akinari was rummaging through the uniform he wore earlier.

"Huh? Your Wing? Don't you always have it with you?" Peter answered as he buttoned up his black dress shirt. They were called for a meeting.

"It's not here." Akinari replied. "Just get a new one issued, I'm sure they would allow it since you're one of the top members of the first unit." Peter tied his red necktie while advising Akinari to just get a reissued one.

"No. If an outsider gets to use it, I'll be in a big trouble." Soon, Peter realized why he can't get a reissued one easily. Akinari thinks he dropped it after attack in Uchiura.

The door suddenly opened and revealed a small thin boy, his short greyish brown hair tied in a ponytail and his large blue orbs made him look like a girl—but both Peter and Akinari knows that girls aren't allowed to join the force, of course the eldest daughter of the force's president is an exception. It was their unit's captain, and is also Dia's guard—Watanabe. Only his last name was known in the whole force, his first name remains unknown.

"Captain Watanabe. Salute." Both of them saluted at the high ranking officer in front of them.

"Carry on. Yoshioka, come with me to the President's office." Even with his voice, it sounded so female.

"Yes Sir."

On the hallways, Akinari cant hide his worry about his missing wing.

"I'll have your old wing disabled and have you have a reissued one. Please relax." He said before opening the twin sliding doors to the office.

"U-Uhm.. Thank you sir." He thanked.

"No problem. I'm the unit's leader so I should be as responsible to take care of those under me." Akinari saw him in a different light, that even though it puts all of them to shame that the leader of a unit full of 18-20 year-olds is a sixteen year-old high school student.

When they entered the office, there was the President and Dia. They were about to salute when the president stopped them and offered them seats.

"Captain Watanabe and Dia, mind leaving the room for a bit?" the two nodded and left the room. Akinari was left inside with the President.

"Akinari. Would you consider upgrading your Knight type to Angel type?" he offered.

"S-Sir, are you sure you're offering it to the right person?"

"Yes. You're the one who bought time for my daughter a while ago. Also, the way you handle your knight type during sea battles—where it is hard to battle, is very excellent. You are perfect to join the Force's Main Unit. And become a guard to my daughters."

"President Kurosawa. I'm already okay being with the first unit."

"If you're worried about Capt. Watanabe, you will be going with him to the first unit—that is if you accept this offer. Mr. Peter Shimazaki would be replacing Capt. Watanabe as the First Unit's leader."

"I'll accept the offer." Akinari knew that this is the better choice, no one knows what might happen to that little town when the invaders start to attack from below again.

"Well then, come with me for compatibility check-ups."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Ruby, why aren't you not that scared of the giant monsters a while ago?" Yoshiko asked through the phone as she and her two more classmates are having a conference call.

"Now that you asked about it-zura, I'm curious too-zura."

"Uhm… I used to watch Big sis train in the past. And our father is the current president of the Special Force." She answered.

"But Dia-senpai sure looks cool when she went out of the robot's head a while ago-zura. She's an idol, she's a student council president, she's good at everything-zura! She's just so amazing!"

"Yeah. She really is cool." To Yoshiko, there was another person whom she found cooler than Dia—it was the young man that saved her from being eaten.

She looked at her wrist that was pulled by Akinari earlier. Everything flashed back.

* * *

" _A-AAHHH! It's so scary! Someone save me! Help!" She was crying for help as she saw everyone enter the school building, she wanted to enter too but the giant spiders are blocking her way. She heard something drop down from the sky—it was a giant robot._

" _Save me!"_

 _Someone pulled her wrist and when she came back to her senses, she was inside a cockpit that she only sees on sci-fi movies, while sitting on a man's lap. It made her feel uneasy, but then the young man told her to keep quiet and relax as he assured her that they are safe inside the robot which he called_ _ **Warrior.**_

 _Inside the robot he held her tightly, as if he was protecting her from the giant spiders that he is currently killing. He looked like a big brother, he kept on smiling at her to make sure she doesn't get that scared._

" _Damn, they're really hard to battle with when you're alone." On numerous screens in front of him, he kept on typing codes that only he can understand. He look so troubled, as if the smile on his face from a while ago was swept and is replaced by fear._

* * *

"First Unit, Yoshioka Akinari, Codename Waltz. Switching to Angel-type test, successful. 100% Compatibility."

Inside a winged Warrior, Akinari leaned back. He was sweaty, all the wires attached to his neck were suddenly disconnected. He opened the cockpit's door and when he got out, he almost collapsed.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Kindly leave reviews so I can improve this more in the future!**


	2. Chapter 01: Otohime

Chapter 01: Otohime

It's been a month after the attack in Uchiura. For some reason, recent attacks died down, the whole Invader Annihilation Force wasn't doing anything in particular these past few days but to monitor ground movements, just for possible another tunnel exit appearance. Akinari sat on his bed while reading a book given to him by his new roommate—his mysterious old superior none other than Capt. Watanabe.

"Captain, are you going to school again?" He asks.

"I told you, stop calling me Captain. Watanabe would be fine." He sighed, "Yup. I have to go to school if I want to be something after graduation." Watanabe added as before closing the door to hurry.

 _We've been roomies for a month but I still don't know where he studies. I should ask him about it next time._ In his usual clothes, black shirt and pants, with black combat boots, he set out to train once again. He looked at the mirror and looked at himself, the bandage on his neck, and his unchanging face.

He touched the bandages and it still ached. He got this after the compatibility check and switching of WMB.

The Warrior Mechanical Body or WMB is a rather complicated vehicle, only chosen ones get to ride high type WMB since it requires 100% compatibility with the rider. It has four monitors that are arranged like a cross, the middle being a space for the window. At the right side is a small keyboard to enter codes in case the monitors touch interface is not working, above it is the handle to control WMB's right hand. While on the left is a handle meant to control the left hand. The WMB's legs are controlled by pedals attached on the seat.

WMB Compatibility is checked through the metal choker that is forced upon the rider's neck after closing the cockpit's hatch and the rider being seated on the WMB's seat. A needle-like thing is then injected to the neck. In some cases, like the Angel Type, the compatibility is checked manually with needles attached to some wires, a method that endangers the rider.

There are four types of a WMB.

The most basic one, the Knight type is commonly used by those on the first to fifth units. It is the heaviest of all the WMB's since it uses the heaviest and oldest parts. The knight type is most useful on battles with giant bees due to it being heavy and is hard to push down—while this being an advantage, it is also a disadvantage when it comes to battling with giant spiders due to their webbings.

Then the Angel type, the second lightest of all the WMB's, but is hard to pilot and only a few that can match its compatibility can pilot it. Only two Angel types are in existence right now, the other one being piloted by Yoshioka Akinari. It is most useful in every battle, but is in a slight disadvantage with Bigger classes of Invaders, though right strategies could help this type to get through.

Lastly the Empress and Emperor type. These are the types that are used by the ones in the Main unit. It has the same compatibility check as the knight types. It is modeled after the Angel type, but is in a lower level. It is the lightest WMB type and the easiest to use, but piloting it requires a high experienced rider. This type is useful in every battle, but it is in a disadvantage with the giant bees due to its lightness.

The Government and the Special Forces regard WMD's as mankind's answer to the Invaders, but using it puts the rider's life into danger.

"I really regret switching to another class, I should've stayed on using that Knight type." Akinari let out a heavy sigh. His wing rang again, indicating that there is an Invader response nearby. There was an attack on their training grounds!

He opened the room's window then jumped off. A giant robot was delivered from the sky, it was black and has yellow linings on its edges. It is thin and has a small waist. Its head is the shape of an old helmet from the medieval times. On its back is a rifle. His very own _Thunder Angel._

"Thunder Angel, program start." All the monitors lighted up. Soon, an Emperor-type joined him—Watanabe's Warrior. A thin blue warrior, same as all the lightweight models, it has a thin waist. It's body is colored white and navy blue, while its head, is a white mask and a black and blue pirate hat. Hung on its waists are a gun and a sword. _Aquamarine._

"Sir, two tunnel exits confirmed."

"Take the other one."

"Yes sir."

It's been five years since the first appearance of the Invaders. Many soldiers have died in the bays, and on the seas. The Invaders are giant insects whose purpose is to invade the earth. Data about them are limited, their origin is unknown. There are three species of an Invader. The Ants, which can be a red ant, black ant and a termite. The Spiders, which only a tarantula is a confirmed sub specie. And lastly, the bees.

The Invaders are basically an enlarged insects, with just stronger attacks and thicker armor. Like the bees, which can throw stings and needle-like objects from their backs.

"Sir!" Watanabe's Warrior, _Aquamarine,_ fell down and was pinned down by the needles from the giant bees. The giant's claws were trying to open his hatch. Akinari is at lost for what to do since the rifles that are equipped on his Warrior are all lazer rifles. He knew that if he shoot, he might damage Watanabe's Warrior, which can also harm him.

He pulled out an emergency rifle from behind his seat. Akinari opened his hatch and jumped from the 17 feet tall warrior and started shooting at the bees. When he had come near to the _Aquamarine's_ hatch, he forced it open and saw a wounded Watanabe. He is unconscious. Akinari carried him to his Warrior and destroyed the tunnel exits, then, called for reinforcements to finish the remaining bees.

There was something different he noticed when he was carrying his officer, he looked like a girl. From his eyes, to his lips. His figure. Akinari had the thought that maybe, that Watanabe is secretly a girl, but then immediately dropped the thought.

* * *

"Zuramaru and Ruby, would you like to come by our house?" Yoshiko was packing her things when she approached the two. Both rejected her offer for a single reason, "We still have afternoon practices, zura." Hanamaru glares at her.

"H-Hanamaru is right. Big sis might get angry if I skip practice." Ruby smiled at Yoshiko.

"Seriously? We've been all practices this week and I want to rest for a change!" Yoshiko sat on her chair and buried her face on her arms.

"We want to rest too, but a competition is coming up-zura."

"Yoshiko, we have to do our Rubesty if we want to win!"

"Fine, fine."

From outside the room, they heard a few girls talking.

" _I wonder what happened to You-senpai? She arrived school late and has bandages on some parts of her body."_

" _I heard she got a bicycle accident."_

" _Eh? Wouldn't that only give you a scratch?"_

" _Girl, it varies on the accident."_

The three hurried to the second year classrooms to check on You. What they saw proved that what they heard was true, she really has bandages on some parts of her body.

"You, are you alright?" Yoshiko asked the bandaged girl.

"Yeah, don't worry, these are just scratches from some bicycle situation that happened this morning. Hahaha…" Yoshiko can tell that she's hiding something, but just when she was about to press on her, a somewhat beeping sound was heard inside the room. Yoshiko noticed You's eyes enlarging, as if she is terrified of the beeping sound.

"No, this cant be." You grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room, the beeping sound faded as she exited—as if it was coming from her. A few seconds after You went out, Chika and Riko returned while carrying three boxes of Takoyaki, the third one might be for You.

"Have you seen You?" Riko asked the three freshmen.

"Ruby, where is You?" The rooms sliding doors opened, there was sweaty Dia who looked so worried.

"She already went out." Ruby answered, the other girls, surprised that Dia has the same reaction as You a while ago.

Soon, they felt the ground shaking. As if there were multiple giant rocks jumping. Hanamaru's eyes met a set of red glowing lights—that then jumped and appeared on the school grounds. It was a larger than what attacked before. It was a giant spider again, several times bigger than before. Beside it, appeared giant bees, spiders and ants.

On the school entrance, Dia was somewhat stopping You.

"You, you cant fight in that state! You should just help evacuate the students to the safest part of the school!" Dia grabbed her wrist and held it tight.

"No Dia! I have to, you cant fight them alone." They were looking at each others eyes.

"This is an order." Dia gave a strict look and glared at You. The injured girl had no choice but to obey. "Yes Ma'am." It is something that she doesn't want to say. They went opposite ways, Dia pressed her wing's button from inside her skirt pocket and You hurried to evacuate every student and school staff to the gymnasium.

"Bloody Diamond, program start." The monitors lighted up.

Her Warrior's armor, as hard as a diamond, its thin body was color red and black. Its head, was a mask and a queen's crown. On its waist was a rapier, and on its back was two rifles.

Dia moved swiftly as she slowly killed the smaller colored liquid scattered everywhere, it mixed on the green colored ones from the bees, and the orange ones from the ants. It's a slimy liquid that served as their blood, due to it being scattered around the battlefield, it made it hard for her to move as fast as she was moving before. It heavily affected the performance of her Warrior.

She was tired and was also having a hard time controlling the Bloody Diamond due to the invader blood that splattered on her warrior's body. It felt like it was the end, she saw smaller insects appearing on the field once again. _Where did those things come from? Did the spawn open once again? Why is that King not moving?_ Countless theories was all she can make. She cant move, and her warrior is trapped on the giant spiders webs and mixed blood.

Dia heard sounds of blades clashing and sounds of blood splattering, she checked her monitors, only to see the Thunder Angel and Aquamarine attacking and finishing the _Bug King or the bigger giant._ Underneath the giant was a giant tunnel exit. Another large giant insect went out of the tunnel exit, it was a bigger giant bee. Next was armies of giant termites went out, they began spitting acids on the school building causing it to collapse. Good thing that You managed to evacuate the students and faculty members earlier. The three of them knows that the gymnasium cant hold them longer since soon the termites will discover it and will possibly devour it too.

Dia received a call from another Warrior, she answered it. It was from You and Akinari.

"Dia, should we call for reinforcements? Our WMD Type wouldn't be able to handle these giant bees and pests!" You, from the other line, exclaimed.

"We need the first unit's help. They are skilled in using knight-types." Akinari tried to enter the conversation despite being busy attacking the giant bee.

"But… It would take an hour for them to arrive…" Dia retorted.

"Damn, then we have to deal with this thing despite our weaknesses." Akinari switched from rifles to its lance—he just brought one now in case what happened from the base happens again.

"Then, this is a matter of life and death." You slashed a water tank near Dia to wash away the blood and the web around her Warrior. Dia tried controlling her Bloody Diamond, she can control it freely without restrictions once again.

Inside the gymnasium, everyone was scared. They can hear the battles outside, the sounds of giant needles piercing the ground. Yoshiko sat beside Hanamaru who was already crying.

Yoshiko saw the small wing-like object she picked up a month ago inside her bag. It was beeping— the beeping that she heard a while ago from You. Curious, she pressed the red crystal-like button in the middle of the wing. _Nothing's happening. Maybe this is just a toy._ She hid it back to her bag and started patting Hanamaru to cool her down.

Soon, they heard a loud dropping noise.

Outside, the endless battle with the giant creatures continue. The three noticed that a transport ship from their base arrived and dropped a thick legged and round bodied warrior, its color was silver and its head were like that of a knight's helmet. It was familiar to Akinari and You— Akinari's previous Warrior, Bedivere.

"What is that doing here?" You raised a brow while looking at the giant knight type WMD in front of the gymnasium.

"How did that…?" Dia's eyes enlarged.

Akinari thought of a plan.

"Hey, Officer Watanabe and Officer Kurosawa. I have a good plan." Akinari moved the Thunder Angel closer to the Bedivere. He opened his hatch and jumped off to the other Warrior.

"Stop! The compatibility checking might kill you!" Dia ordered.

"It's better to try. We have no other choice." Akinari shouted.

"Yoshioka Akinari, at my commands!" He disobeyed.

As he sat on the rider's seat, a metal choker was forced on his neck. "Bedivere, p-program start." His wounded neck was bleeding. _Compatibility check: 98… 99… 100%,_ he felt as if he was being electrocuted. Without further ado, he charged on to the giants and crushed them one by one.

The bodies of dead insects slowly dissolved on the ground, along with their blood. They declared the area as clear. The two girls went out of their WMD's to check on the gymnasium that was nearly destroyed by the giant termites. Everyone was safe.

"Wait. Where's Aki?" You turned to look at Dia.

They looked at each other then turned at the knight type warrior that was standing in the middle of the school grounds. The hatch is not open too.

You tried to contact Akinari, but there was no answer.

She climbed the Bedivere to force open the hatch. She knew what could happen on an angel type pilot who takes on a sudden switching.

She got to open it and saw Akinari unconscious, with his neck bleeding.

* * *

When Akinari woke up, he was already on their underground base's clinic. On his left hand was his wing.

"Aki, when we arrived Officer Watanabe said you were unconscious— and oh! Who could have guessed that Officer Watanabe is a girl, and is that hot member of Aqours!" it was Peter's face and endless chatter that welcomed him.

"Shut it Peter. I have something to ask officer. Where's she?" He sat on the side of his bed and tried to stand up.

"What are you going to ask me?" the door slid open and revealed a girl who had a short greyish brown hair, medium height and has blue round orbs. She was wearing a school uniform same as Dia's, but only with a red tie.

"Who delivered the Bedivere?"

"We still have no leads on how it was delivered, the investigations team is currently looking on it." You then smiled and invited them. "There will be a concert tonight, our group will be performing. Mind watching us?" she said.

"Sure." Akinari smiled back, when You was about to leave, Peter stopped her. "U-Uhm, can you give us one _Yousoro?_ " he smiled sheepishly.

She gladly saluted and said her magic words. _"Fullspeed ahead, Yousoro~!"_ When You left the room, Peter was smiling ear to ear, as if he got to touch the holy grail.

"I thought you like that Kanan-girl?" Akinari glared at him.

"I think You-chan is cute too." He whispered in bliss.

"The heck." He laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. _Maybe I should try going._ He thought to himself.

On the hallways, You walked forward in confusion. _If he had no idea how Bedivere was delivered, then who gave the orders—wait, didn't he lost his wing a month ago? Maybe one of the students has his wing and pressed the button accidentally or out of curiosity. Now, who got his wing?_ She stopped and leaned on the wall for a bit to think more about the situation.

"You-san…"

"You-san, are you alright?" it was Dia.

"Oh, I'm alright." You smiled and nodded at her.

"Is something troubling you?" She leaned beside her.

"Yeah. It's about what happened in Ura-high earlier."

"I asked the machine transport department a while ago, they said a wing sent signals for the Bedivere to be deployed, it was a wing under Yoshioka Akinari's name. The photo displayed on the wing's data was from last month, when Akinari was still in the first unit." Dia explained.

It all sank in. You forgot to ask the command center to disable Akinari's lost wing. Dia noticed You's abnormal sweating, she was nervous all of a sudden.

"Uhm, You-san, is there a problem?" Dia asked.

"N-Nothing! U-uhm, I'll be taking my leave, I still have some things to do!" She didn't realize that she was going on the wrong path, which Dia noticed and just smiled about it. "Now then, let's go to where the evacuees are. I have to talk to Yoshiko." She turned her back and went opposite You's.

After a few minutes of walking, Dia arrived at a small lodging, still inside their base. She knocked on one of the doors and it was opened by Yoshiko, Hanamaru and Ruby. Ruby immediately jumped at her sister and repeatedly told her how scared she was. She may have known about their existence from long ago, but it was the first time she saw bigger ones.

"Shh.. Don't worry Ruby, I'm already here." Dia comforted her crying little sister by patting her back and caressing her pink hair tied in pig tails.

They were eight inside the room, Dia, Kanan, Mari, Chika, Riko, Yoshiko, Hanamaru and Ruby. The other seven became aware of what was happening because You came to explain it to them a while ago. Of course, at first they were surprised and is kind of frightened. But they knew what they had to do, they wanted to cheer on the soldiers and thank them for protecting them all these time. They had an idea that they should hold a mini live for the soldiers and for the people to give them hope, under the world's current situation— the world being almost occupied by the giant insects, people being forced to hide on each city's I.A.F. bases.

* * *

Akinari was inside the surveillance facilities, he stood in front a giant monitor while watching the world getting run down by the giant insects. Being able to access this room was one of the perks of being a person under Dia's commands. He wanted to fight, just by seeing the people who weren't evacuated devoured by hundreds of giant insects—but he can't. The doctor advised him to avoid going into missions for a while until his wounds are completely healed. _This is the worst._ He whispered. He turned to look at the clock, "It's almost time for their mini live." Akinari walked towards the sliding doors and made his way to the base's training grounds since they don't have an auditorium or the like.

When he arrived, the live was already starting. Hearing them sing the songs that he used to hear from when he was roommates with Peter, it made him smile. He realized that they weren't as bad as he thought. Akinari saw how his serious senior—Kurosawa Dia, change from a serious leader to an energetic idol. He knew before that Dia is an idol, but he never thought that she'll be this good. Observing You too, he was completely surprised that the man he respected was a girl. Aside from being a good fighter, she was also a good idol. There was another person that caught his eye— the girl he saved a month ago, Tsushima Yoshiko. _She's cute._ He chuckled for a bit.

"Hey hey hey! You have your eyes fixated on Yohane, aye?" Peter stood beside him and poked his shoulder.

"Stay away from me, dirty blonde." He shot him a glare, then the both of them laughed.

The ground started shaking. _This strength, this is not a normal earthquake— a tunnel exit is coming from below!_ The smile on Peter and Akinari's face were replaced by terror. In the middle, a part of the land raised and giant ants and spiders went out. Akinari rushed to the stage upon realizing that You and Dia probably don't have their wings with them.

"Please evacuate. Let us handle this." He told the girls.

"Aki, if we're evacuating, then you're coming with us." You retorted.

"You're still not allowed to fight, the doctor told us to not deploy you on missions until you are fully healed." Dia added.

"I'm not letting these people die." Akinari threw a glare.

"Then we're not letting you get killed. There are enough people to be deployed—" Dia's words were cut as they all saw Yoshiko's costume getting bit by a giant ant.

"Sir!" A soldier threw him a rifle. He then carefully shot the giant ant with the rifle, avoiding to hurt Yoshiko at all costs. Akinari successfully killed the ant, he then rushed to Yoshiko who fell unconscious after being attacked by the giant ant.

"How is she?" Dia asked.

"She's just unconscious. It must be because of the impact when she fell from the ant's mouth." Akinari said after checking her pulse using his to fingers on the area on her neck. He then carried her on his arms. He then rushed to the clinic along with the other eight girls. Peter was behind them shooting down insects.

While walking in a fast pace, Akinari observed Yoshiko—her head was bleeding. He grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket then used it to cover the scar to stop the blood from flowing. But on their way to the clinic, there was a frightening surprise that they weren't expecting. Two giant bees blocked their way.

"Peter, can you shoot them down?" Akinari whispered to him.

"I can't. I'm out of ammo." He whispered back.

Soon, a group of bees appeared. This was the point where they knew they were doomed and only has a single option to do—an option that only Peter and Akinari has, to give an order to deploy their warriors. Before they can even press their wing's button, something came from below. An orange-colored WMD, its legs were thick, its waist were as thin as the Angel type and Emperor/Empress type. Its head were the same as the Aquamarine and the Bloody Diamond—a mask, but it has something like a hair that is probably a metal. It doesn't have a weapon.

"….Requesting access to Otohime!" They saw a familiar girl running from the WMD's hand that was placed on the ground up to its arm, then arriving on the hatch on its head. It was an unexpected turn of event. A somewhat surprising scene to the three members of the main unit. Aside from getting to see the lost Angel-type, Otohime, they saw its pilot.


End file.
